1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooperation system, a mobile information device, a cooperation processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a cooperation processing program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooperation system which includes an image forming apparatus and a mobile information device capable of communicating with the image forming apparatus, a mobile information device included in the cooperation system, a cooperation processing method performed by the mobile information device, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a cooperation processing program for causing a computer to perform the cooperation processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-077655 discloses a mobile electronic device having a display portion arranged at a prescribed position of the device body. The device includes storage means for storing information to be displayed on a display screen of the display portion, moved amount detecting means for detecting the amount of movement of the display portion when the device body is held and moved in a direction perpendicular to the display screen of the display portion, and display control means for displaying the information stored in the storage means on the display screen of the display portion, and dynamically changing the display size of the information in accordance with the amount of movement of the display portion in the perpendicular direction that is detected by the moved amount detecting means. According to this electronic device, a user is able to change the display size of the information being displayed on the display screen with a natural feeling like moving a “magnifying glass”. For example, in the case where the conventional electronic device is used to pick up an image of a sheet of paper on which an image has been formed by an image forming apparatus typified by a multi-function peripheral, the image formed on the sheet can be enlarged for display.
There however is a case where an image has been reduced in size by an image forming apparatus before the image is formed on a sheet of paper. In such a case, when an electronic device picks up an image of that image formed on the sheet, even if the device enlarges the picked-up image, the part of the image of the source data that was omitted during the reduction processing by the image forming apparatus cannot be displayed.